Chains
by Victoria Hyuga
Summary: Kojiro tiene un particular método de entrenamiento. Pero todavía no sabe lo que opinará Victoria sobre él. No me gusta subir fics de mi OC, pero hoy es el Día T (en algún lugar del mundo lo será todavía) y... qué demonios! Es un regalo para Kojiro. Por su cumple :)


**Chains**

**(Cadenas)**

Kojiro subió las escaleras de su apartamento de dos en dos. No porque realmente tuviera prisa, sino porque venía de adrenalina hasta las orejas y el cuerpo le pedía hacer este último sprint antes de llegar a la ducha. Se sentía agotado, pero satisfecho. El entrenamiento le había ido muy bien y en este momento, lo único que le apetecía era poder darse el refrescón correspondiente y sentarse a esperar a que llegara Victoria.

Aunque… un momento.

Había una figura de pie junto a la puerta de su casa.

¿Era…?

-¿Victoria?:-preguntó, extrañado. Se detuvo y respiró hondo un par de veces. Victoria levantó la cabeza al oírle llegar, parpadeó y guardó el móvil que consultaba en el bolso, contestando simplemente:

-Hola, Tigre.

-Hola:-Kojiro buscó en uno de sus bolsillos de su chándal, encontró la llave y vino a abrir la puerta, comentando:-No te esperaba tan pronto.

-Ya veo:-contestó Victoria.

Kojiro entró directamente, evitando acercarse a ella y pasando por alto deliberadamente el besito que intercambiaban cada vez que se veían. No porque no tuviera ganas de besarla, sino porque ella venía preciosa y perfumada y él regresaba empapado en sudor y oliendo como un cerdo.

Pero Victoria le sorprendió por completo entrando tras él, tomándole por un brazo y estirándose sobre las puntas de los pies para besarle dulcemente en la mejilla.

-¿Cansado, campeón?:-preguntó.

Kojiro esbozó una sonrisita. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

-Nah:-la miró de arriba abajo. Su niña venía deliciosa, con un vaporoso vestido de tela fina y suave y los rizos rojos recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza:-¿Celebramos hoy algo especial?:-preguntó, intrigado.

Victoria negó.

-He salido antes del trabajo y me pareció que sería buena idea que viniera más temprano para darte una sorpresa. Podríamos ir a cenar a algún sitio.

Él asintió.

-Me parece bien.

Victoria le miró casi burlona.

-No pareces muy sorprendido ni muy entusiasmado. ¿Te sienta mal que haya venido?

-Claro que no, al contrario. Pero si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir antes, habría acortado un poco el recorrido. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

-No:-dijo Victoria, suavemente:-Sólo cinco minutos:-le tomó por ambos brazos y volvió a estirarse para besarle, ahora en los labios. Kojiro se dejó hacer casi por acto reflejo, pero en cuanto ella se apartó, protestó:

-Gatita, estoy pestoso, y sudando y…

-¿Qué es esto?:-preguntó Victoria, sin prestarle atención.

Kojiro parpadeó. Victoria le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, como tanteando algo por debajo del chándal, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de extrañeza.

Oh, vaya. Ya se había dado cuenta…

Kojiro se apartó suavemente de ella.

-Nada, nena:-se retiró unos pasos hacia el salón:-Ponte cómoda mientras me doy una ducha, ¿quieres? No tardaré.

-Kojiro, espera.

La voz de Victoria había sonado queda y seria. Pero firme al mismo tiempo.

Kojiro se detuvo y suspiró, sin volverse.

Rayos, no tenía escapatoria.

Ahora Victoria se pondría pesada, exigiría explicaciones… Y él odiaba tener que enredarse y tener que explicar. Y más en este momento. Se moría por darse una ducha, maldición.

-Vicky…:-protestó, impaciente.

-Shh… Sólo será un momento:-susurró ella.

Kojiro escuchó el sonido de sus sandalias de tacón mientras la chica se acercaba y le daba un rodeo para mirarle de frente. Abrió los ojos. Victoria le miraba muy seria, casi solemne. Sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, alargó las manitas, le acarició suavemente el pecho, tomó la cremallera del chándal y empezó a bajarla poco a poco.

Kojiro le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear, casi sin respirar.

¿Qué reacción iba a tener Victoria?

Aquellas manos blancas y finas tomaron los extremos de la chaqueta y los apartaron con cuidado y casi con reverencia para exponer su pecho. Luego se metieron bajo la prenda para pasarla por detrás de sus hombros y deslizarla por sus brazos.

La chaqueta del chándal estuvo en el suelo en un momento.

Kojiro tomó aire profundamente. Victoria había bajado la vista y miraba atentamente su pecho y su brazo izquierdo…

O más bien la cadena de hierro que llevaba enrollada en él.

El muchacho se sintió súbitamente ansioso. ¿Se reiría Victoria de él y de sus extraños métodos de entrenamiento? ¿Se burlaría? ¿O haría un gesto de desdén? ¿Qué iba a pensar su gatita de él?

Normalmente, a Kojiro le daba igual la opinión que pudiera tener la gente sobre su persona. Pero Victoria era especial. Victoria le importaba. Mucho.

Pero ella no reaccionó aún.

Con mucho cuidado, alargó una mano. Acarició con las puntas de los dedos el brazo izquierdo de él, rozando apenas la cadena metálica… Se paseó delicadamente por su costado izquierdo, su vientre… Llegó a la cintura del pantalón y dio un suave tironcito al nudo del cordón… Luego deslizó el pantalón suavemente hacia abajo con las dos manos.

Kojiro podría habérselo impedido. Hacerse el vergonzoso y retirarse a la ducha en una explosión de dignidad. Pero la mirada y los gestos de la chica eran tan íntimos y…

Bueno, Kojiro comprendía que, ya que había visto la parte superior, Victoria tuviera curiosidad por ver también la parte inferior.

Además, por su alma que estaba tan ansioso que no podía moverse.

Y por otra parte, ya que su gatita había descubierto su pequeño secreto, lo mejor sería que lo viera en su totalidad.

Que dejara de ser tal secreto.

Que compartieran este trocito de su intimidad entre los dos.

El pantalón del chándal también fue a parar al suelo en un montoncito de tela amorfo a los pies del muchacho.

Victoria siguió con la vista el recorrido de la cadena metálica sobre su pierna izquierda y luego se tomó un instante en contemplar el conjunto, mirándole de arriba abajo.

Kojiro contuvo la respiración.

¿Era cosa suya o había deseo en esos ojos castaños?

Tomó aire lenta y entrecortadamente. Al hacerlo, su pecho se expandió, brillante de sudor, y la cadena de hierro tintineó levemente.

Maldición, sentía una cosquillita sospechosa entre las piernas. Si Victoria no hacía ni decía nada pronto, iba a…

Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Ella colocó una mano suavemente en su cintura, se estiró otra vez, besó con cuidado el pectoral izquierdo de él, en un trocito de piel donde se cruzaban dos vueltas de cadena, y apoyó la frente en su hombro.

-¿No había otro modo, Kojiro?:-murmuró.

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué?

-De fortalecer tu lado izquierdo.

Kojiro se sonrió, enternecido. Su preciosa gatita se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba aquella cadena. ¿No era maravillosa?

Con mucho cuidado, rodeó sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo y la cobijó contra sí.

-Yo no conozco otro:-confesó, en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?:-preguntó ella tristemente:-Si el entrenamiento especial del Mazzi no era suficiente, podrías habérnoslo dicho y habríamos hecho algo más por ti. No hay necesidad de recurrir a esto.

Kojiro besó su cabello rojizo.

-Eh, no pasa nada. Me viene bien salir a correr con este peso extra, no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Además…:-él hizo un intento por trivializar:-Había pensado en que alguna vez podríamos usarla tú y yo para jugar a algo privado:-la besó ahora en la frente:-¿Qué me dices, m?:-otro besito, en la punta de su naricita:-En plan reina oriental que tiene un tigre encadenado como mascota, algo así, ya sabes…

Victoria se apartó bruscamente de él y le volvió la espalda.

-No me hace gracia, Kojiro.

El muchacho la contempló un segundo, perplejo, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, de espaldas a él, mirando al balcón.

-Eh, pensé que te haría ilusión poder domar al Tigre, cara-bonita.

Victoria suspiró con pesar.

-Kojiro, no te das cuenta.

-¿Cuenta de qué, a ver?:-Kojiro empezaba a sentirse ofendido:-Trato de tomármelo a broma y mira tú lo que haces. ¿A ti te parece que esto es normal? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Victoria chasqueó la lengua, contrariada.

-Es que no es así como se hacen las cosas.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Tenías que haberle dicho a Mazzi que querías un entrenamiento más intenso.

-¿Para que volviera a criticar el entrenamiento tan malo que tuve en Japón y la mala base que traía? Ah, no, cara-bonita, muchas gracias.

-Mazzi no iba a criticar nada. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo…

-Victoria, Mazzi no es el problema aquí. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso piensas igual que él, que mis métodos de entrenamiento son absurdos?

-No:-Victoria negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que… Es que pareces…

-¿Qué?

-Un… Un tigre encadenado.

-¿Y…?

-¡Un Tigre domado, Kojiro! ¿No entiendes el simbolismo? Lo que a mí me enamoró de ti fue…:-Victoria se volvió hacia él, le miró por encima de su hombro con la expresión intensa, casi feroz:-Que eres un Tigre indomable. El Tigre que yo conocí no se habría dejado encadenar, habría roto las cadenas con un grito de rabia:-sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar al balcón:-No me gusta verte así. Es como si la Juve hubiera podido contigo.

Kojiro lo pensó un segundo.

Bueno, esto sí que no se lo habría esperado jamás.

Ah, esta mujer era increíble, de verdad.

Se sonrió un poco, admirado. Lentamente, empezó a deslizar la cadena por encima de su hombro…

Victoria seguía hablando, sin mirarle:

-Además, eso es de hierro y lo llevas pegado a la piel. Te saldrá una dermatitis por el sudor. Y no estoy segura de que sea tan efectivo como parece, porque el peso no cae sólo sobre tu pierna izquierda, sino que va repartido por todo el cuerpo… Y tiene que darte picores, seguro… Y el hierro se oxidará, y…

La cadena cayó al suelo con un fuerte tintineo metálico.

Victoria se volvió, sobresaltada, y le miró con grandes ojos.

Kojiro se acercó lentamente a ella, sonriéndole desde debajo del flequillo, provocador.

-Eh, nena:-Victoria hizo un sonido interrogativo indefinible:-Tu Tigre no está domado en absoluto:-llegó frente a ella, le dio un bocadito juguetón en la nariz:-¿Y sabes qué?

-¿M?:-murmuró Victoria, mirándole casi con aprensión.

-Que estoy aquí para demostrártelo.

Victoria hizo un ruidito desmayado de excitación y sin más, tomó su cara entre sus dos manitas y se lanzó a morderle la boca.

Kojiro la rodeó entre sus brazos, le comió la deliciosa boquita a su vez…

¿Por qué iba a darle las gracias con palabras cuando podía hacerlo con todo el cuerpo?

¿Por qué iba a decirle que la quería, cuando podía demostrárselo sin más?

_FIN_


End file.
